


Hetaoni: Meine letzte Phantasie.

by royaldigitalknight



Series: Hetaoni [2]
Category: HetaOni, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Oc that in the end is not an OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-10
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-01-18 22:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1444738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royaldigitalknight/pseuds/royaldigitalknight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It has been a year since the events of Hetaoni: ThE DaRk ClOcK HaNdS. The world is moving on but not Italy. But maybe he does have a realize to live. He just has to find it. Found a mistake and fixed should read more smoother</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Moving on?

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: I don't own Hetalia, Hetaoni or any of its characters. This is only fan fiction. Also there is a few thing that I have change from the storyline to fit my ideas for this story. This story is to help me get over a writer's block so please forgive it for its roughness Warning: Past Character Death.

**"my feet will want to walk to where you are sleeping but I shall go on living." - Pablo Neruda.**

It has been a year since that ending day in the mansion. Only a year since Germany gave his life to save the one person that he thought was worth it.....me.

The other nations have slowly moved on. Japan's nerves have return and the insanity that formed in the mansion has disappeared. England's eye sight is slowly coming back even though he stills have trouble seeing at night. America has calmed down alot, in some ways I think he has matured. Any damage that China and France received in the manison has healed. The memories of that place no longer haunt Romano. In fact the events of those days made Spain realize how important Romano was to him and they are now scheduled to be married next year. For Canada, I think he has gotten a little bolder, because he doesn't disappear as much as he use too. As for Russia, even I am not sure what effect the mansion had on him, I still don't like being around him.

Prussia was gotten use to running a country again since he took over after Germany's death. He does admit that it was a little chaotic at first, but with the help of his government he has gotten the hang of things again. He still calls the land Bundesrepublik Deutschland in honor of his fallen brother. There are times though that I wonder if he feels tied down because of me....

As for me.... I had a break down shortly after Germany's death. Because of my health, I gave complete control of the country to Romano. So now he is Romano Italy and I am now just Veneziano, even though some nations still can me Italy when they see me at the few World Meetings I attend to let the rest of the world know that I am still among the living and have not broken my promises.

Short after the shift of power to my brother, I moved in with Prussia. Since we both lost the same person: Prussia lost his brother and I lost my lover, we knew it would be a good way to draw support from each other. 

It took us a two months to even enter Germany's work office. Even longer for his home office. As for his bedroom, no one uses it. I now sleep in one of the guest rooms and Prussia returns to his basement at night, even though I sometimes sneak into the bedroom closet so I can smell what is left of Germany's scent when I miss him too much.

But I think with all the work that Prussia has now has helped him move on a little faster than me. I still comfort him when I find him crying late at night, as he does me.

I do have nightmares about the mansion and Germany's death once in a while. Most of these nightmares involve Germany getting killed by one of those things of him dying alone over and over. But really get tome are the dreams. I will have dreams that fell so real, dreams of Germany is still alive, that when I wake up I cry.

I hate my life right now. Each morning when I look in the mirror all I see is the person that let Germany die. I want to end it, but I will not. I made a promise and I attend to keep them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I don't own Hetalia, Hetaoni or any of its characters. This is only fan fiction. Also there is a few thing that I have change from the storyline to fit my ideas for this story. This story is to help me get over a writer's block so please forgive it for its roughness Warning: Past Character Death.

**_“If you have ever lost a loved one, then you know exactly how it feels. And if you have not, then you cannot possibly imagine it.”-Lemony Snicket,_ The Bad Beginning**

 

Yesterday marks a year since Germany's death. I hate this month because not only is it the month of his death but was the month he had chosen for his birthday. It is sad that finding out his real birthday is one of the many adventures Germany and I never got to finish. I know he rather have me join in the celebration that takes place on his birthday than mourn his passing on the day of his death, but it is hard when the reason for the partying is no longer with you....

 

For the love of God, I miss him. Since World War I, he has been there and I am supposed to move on without him now that Germany is no longer walks the Earth. I am sorry but it is impossible....

 

            Anyway yesterday I had locked myself in the room that Germany had converted into an art studio for me. He had done this so I have a place  to work painting and do other projects without messing up the living room and so I have something to do when he was busy. You see even doing my hobbies involve him in someway. As I was saying I had locked myself in the room to work on my masterpiece. It was not until Prussia had entered the room that I realized a day had pasted.

 

"Hey Italy?" Prussia called out which made me jump. I was glad though it did not cause me to smear paint on the picture. If I had I might started to cry the tears I was holding back. "Are you okay? You have been up here since yesterday."

 

"Yeah." I answer in a slight dead tone. Not because I was tired but because what yesterday was. "I just want to finish this really bad."

 

I made a motion for Prussia to look at the painting I had finish. To tell the truth I had started it late last night after taking out my anger on a self portrait, from before the mansion, that I was going to give Germany. The new painting showed a circle of white cloud like light that slowly turned to a yellowish gold as it extended to the edges of the canvas. Inside the center of the white cloud like light are two figures with their backs to the viewer: Germany in his green military uniform and Holy Roman Empire in his black and gold outfit. Both of then are wearing the last thing I saw them in.

 

"Oh Italy." says Prussia as he embraces me in a hug. It isn't until he does this that I notice the tears running down my face. "It will be okay. For now you just cry."

 

And cried I did. I cried, soaking his shoulder, as I mumbled about how Germany should have not taken my place and how he deserved to live. I don't know ho long I cried, but when I stopped my eyes felt  rough and my head hurt.

 

Seeing that I  had stopped my tears, Prussia suggested that we go down stairs and eat something, which we did.

 

"Don't worry about the dishes." Prussia says as he collects the plates from the table. "I'll take care of them. Why don't you go for a walk? It might do you some good to get some fresh air."

 

I wanted to ague with him but in a way he is right. I haven't been outside in a while and the fresh air would help me. So I grab my coat and lace up my own shoes. (Germany would be so proud.)

 

Out side was cold. the type of cold that would make you cough if you took a deep breath. it doesn't seem to faze me to much though. I guess I am already cold inside. Walking down the street I can see that most  of the trees' leaves have already change into colors of red, orange, yellow, brown, and gold. Some of  the trees have already lost all of their leaves, which now make a crunching sound under my feet as I walk.

 

Germany use to say that fall was his favorite season of the year. It was the time of the year the hot long days of summer were over but before the harsh cold of winter had set in. Because of the cold that was coming in made the tree have bright colored leaves. During the fall, we would travel around Germany's home. I wish he was here so I could travel once again with him....

 

I was maybe gone for half an hour when I walked into the house with Prussia on the phone.

 

"I know Romano. I worry about him too."

 

Then there was a pause that showed he was listening to what my brother was saying.

 

"Not like you, I know. it is just I thought he was getting better over  West's but...."

 

Another slight pause with Prussia pulling the phone away from his head. Brother must be yelling at him.

 

"Calm down he is not hurt. All he did was paint yesterday. It was of Germany...."

 

Another pause.

 

"I am trying my hardest to help but I am running out of ideas. I don't want to just send him away. He is my friend Romano. Do you have any suggestions?"

 

After hearing that last part, I decided that I heard enough of Prussia's and Romano's talk, and returned to my room and craw into the bed.

 

A few minutes later Prussia comes up. He must have seen my coat on the rack.

 

"Hey Italy?" asks Prussia as he opens the door widen enough to let a  small pillar of light into my room. "You okay? Do you need anything?"

 

"I'm fine and I don't need anything." I answer as I pull the covers closer to me, not because Iam cold, but because I don't want him to join me.

 

This night I thought I was going to have my usual dreams or nightmares but instead it was  something different and it was beautiful.

 

The dream starts off black and silent for sometime then I hear a voice.

 

_"Where am I?"_

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_"How did I get here?"_

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_"Anyone here?"_

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

 

_"Can anyone hear me?"_

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

Then my vision is flooded by a bright light. When my sight clears, I see that  I am running down a long wooden corridor  as the sound of small childlike feet hit a the stone floor. I then see small child hands reach out and pull down an iron door handle as I/the child push open a large wood door with a symbol carved on it, that I miss getting a full look at so I don't know what it means.

 

Soon I/the child am running up a set of stone stairs. There are a lot of these stairs and how the child doesn't tired makes me wonder but just then _we_ are pulling open another door and _we_ step though.

 

Once outside, I/ the child is greeted  by the wind. not a harsh cold wind but a calming wind that marks the beginning of the sun returning to the Earth. The child/I stand very still looking to the east. After a few minutes _we_ see a light start to crawl around the jagged top of a mountain. The sunlight continues to rise until it looks like the mountain is cutting into a bream on sunlight. _We_ continue standing there until the sun starts to show itself. I then hear the small voice once again.

 

_"Who am I?"_

 

And that is where the dreams ends. When I woke up from it, I have to say I was a little dazed from it. I know there is a hidden meaning behind this dream but what? Is it Germany trying to contact me from beyond the Grave? Maybe I am going mad?

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_When I first woke in this place, I felt so alone. But after climbing all those stairs and seeing the sun climb from behind the mountain, like I did the stairs, I have a feeling that this place is meant for me and that I should not be afraid of it._

 

_Because of the sun's show, I am going to return to this place tomorrow and maybe the next day. For now I am going to search my home._

 

**_“I'm not sure this is a world I belong in anymore. I'm not sure that I want to wake up.”-Gayle Forman,_ If I Stay**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I don't own Hetalia, Hetaoni or any of its characters. This is only fan fiction. Also there is a few thing that I have change from the storyline to fit my ideas for this story. This story is to help me get over a writer's block so please forgive it for its roughness Warning: Past Character Death.

**_"Though lovers be lost, love shall not; and death shall have no dominion."-Dylan Thomas._ **

 

When I came downstairs this morning I was surprised to find Prussia already up. He even had made breakfast of pancakes and bacon and for once not had burned on of them. I wonder what had brought this on until I saw the look on his face. The expression on his face was the one he often gets when there was something important he wants to talk about.

 

 _"Guten Morgen, Italien."_ (Good morning, Italy) says Prussia as he tries to fake a smile for my sake. "Come have some pancakes."

 

I answer only with a nod before grabbing me a few of Prussia's pancakes. I have cut back on eating , so much as even miss a few meals, since our escape from the mansion. This has caused me to lose a few pounds, but not enough to be dangerous to my health.

 

After a few minutes of eating silently with Prussia, the _new representative_ of Germany, breaks the quite by talking to me. "Italy... We need to talk."

 

"About what?" I say before talking another bite out of my pancakes.

 

"Well, last night was the first night that you slept a full eight hours." responds Prussia.

 

"How do you know that?" I snap back at him upset that he might be spying on me.

 

"Don't you remember the motion detectors?" he answers calmly despite the attitude I give him.

 

This cause my sudden anger to fizz out. When I first moved in with Prussia, he would often find me standing in random rooms. It was not until  he had found me walking still asleep into the kitchen that he determined that I was sleepwalking.

 

Shortly after that, Prussia had a motion detector system installed. The system would wake up Prussia if I continue to move around the house or if I don't return to my room in an hour. So that meant all those nights I thought I was alone in Germany's room, Prussia had checked up on me.

 

"Sorry, Prussia." I say as I look down at my breakfast. Suddenly, I am not hungry anymore and I push away my plate.

 

"It's okay, Italy." says Prussia. He is so quick to forgive me, just like Germany. "Anyway, the thing that I wanted  to talk to you about is that we think that you are spending too much time inside."

 

"We?" I question.

 

"Your brother and I."

 

So that answers what they were talking about the other night, when I walk in on Prussia on the phone.

 

"Romano and I have decided that you should visit some of the other nations for a few weeks. In fact, Austria has already agreed to let you stay at his place for the next  few weeks."

 

I have not seen Austria or Hungary, outside of World Meetings, since before the events of the mansion. Even though I do not want to go, I know that they would be happy to see me.

 

"So you want me to go away." I respond to Prussia.

 

"No. I did not mean it like that Italy. It is just that I have seen how you act around the house. I that maybe seeing some new face might help you feel better."

 

"I understand. You are just worried about me"

 

"You got it. Plus other nations have been wanting to see you."

 

"Okay, then I will go pack."

 

As I was packing my clothes, I hear a car pull into the driveway and the front door open.

 

"Hungary! Nice to see you. It has been sometime since we last saw each other." says Prussia.

 

He use to go over to Austria's place to visit Austria and her when Germany was too busy or away on trips.

 

"Tell me about it. You have been working so hard lately." Responds Hungary.

 

"So why is Austria not here? He told me that he was coming to pick Italy up."

 

"Well, Austria's boss called him about some last minute paperwork."

 

"Man, bosses can be a pain. Now let me call Italy and see if he is ready yet." says Prussia before yelling up the stairs, "Hey Italy! Hungary is here are you ready to go?"

 

Hearing him call for me up the stairs, I close my suitcase and zip it up. Pulling it off the bed, I exit my bedroom and head downstairs.

 

Once I am downstairs, I am greeted by a hug from Hungary. "Italy, it is good to see you."

 

"It is good to see you too, Hungary." I say as I return the hug.

 

"Are you ready to go?" she asks me as we separate from the hug.

 

'Yes." I answer as Prussia picks up my suit case. Another thing that Germany would have done for me.

 

"Then let's get going." Hungary responds as Prussia heads outside to load my suitcase into her car.

 

A few hours down the road, I can tell that Hungary is taking the long way around. I know the reason why, she wants to talk.

 

"Italy..." And here begins the conversation.. "Prussia told us about what you did the day before yesterday."

 

"About the painting or locking myself in a room?" I respond trying to keep my anger out of my voice and in check. It is not Hungary's fault that Prussia is a tattle-teller.

 

She must have heard the anger in my voice even though I tried to hide it, because there is a pause before she starts to speak again. "I am sorry, Italy. It is just that we all worry about you. Your actions scare us."

 

"I know." I say.

 

"I understand it is hard, but you need to start moving on..."

 

"Moving on! Moving on! How the hell can I move on!" I start shouting.

 

My shouting causes Hungary to pull over to the side of the road. Which I guess is a good thing because I begin to pound on the dash in front of me.

 

"Germany was not the one that was supposed to die! I was! I was supposed to die! Me! You Hear! Me! But now I have to face the person that killed Germany each time I look into a mirror!"

 

I am not sure how that Hungary calmed me down enough to hug me, but I feel her tears in my hair. "I am sorry, Italy! I am so sorry!"

 

I am not sure what happens next because I wake up in a bed at Austria's house from a dream.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_My home is strange._

 

_During my exploration of my home, I found a room with walls covered in pictures of men with gold circles, a fancy titled floor that has animal pictures on it. The ceiling has a large sun like image with a large chandelier hanging down from it. There are also steps in the room that did not lead to anywhere. When I climb these steps and look down at the rest of the room, I get this feeling that someone important should be here._

 

_Another room is filled with these things containing hundreds of letters. I tried to read these letters from a few of these objects but I got upset when I could only make out a few of the words._

 

_The last room, I found for the day, had paintings on the walls, and carvings on the doors of what looked like two lovers. Against one of the walls was a bed that looked like it is covered in tower spires and covered with a blue silk blanket embroidered lions, swans, crowns, lilies, and what looks like lion holding a shield. When I climb into the bed I see a small metal tag on the wood above the pillow. As I move closer to the pillow, I am able to make out what the tag says. It says a name, maybe the name of the person that owns my home. If so I hope he doesn't mind that I use it until I find my real name._

 

**_"For there is nothing lost, that may be found, if sought"- Edmund Spenser._ **


	4. chapter 4.1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I don't own Hetalia, Hetaoni or any of its characters. This is only fan fiction. Also there is a few thing that I have change from the storyline to fit my ideas for this story. This story is to help me get over a writer's block so please forgive it for its roughness Warning: Past Character Death. Also sorry about the shortness.

**_"In sorrow we must go, but not in despair. Behold! we are not bound forever to the circles of the world, and beyond them is more than memory."- J.R.R. Tolkien_ **

 

After a restless night, I head downstairs. I had another strange dream last night. Lately I have been having a lot of these dreams, I wonder what they mean.

 

As I enter the kitchen, I notice Austria is sitting at the kitchen island with a cup of coffee.

 

"Hello, Italy." Austria greets me in his clam tone. "How are you?"

 

"Fine." I answer as I pull a coffee mug from the cabinet. Even after all this time, Austria and Hungary have not rearrange the kitchen since I lived here in the past.

 

"Are you sure?" Austria questions me. "From what Hungary told me last night you are far from fine."

 

Looking down at my coffee, I knew what he was talking about. "I'm sorry. i didn't mean to scare Hungary. It is just..."

 

"What is wrong, Italy? You know that you can talk to me."

 

"It is just that everyone wants me to move on. But I don't want to. I don't want to forget about Germany." I say as tears start to run down my face.

 

As I try to wipe away the tears, I hear a chair slide back and I was embraced by Austria.

 

"It's okay Italy. I understand you not wanting to forget Germany. Even I don't want to forget him. But you are only living in his death, not the good times. It is not healthy."

 

"But it is hard not too. I saw the pain that he went though before he died in front of me. He died so quick and suddenly that I never really got to say goodbye."

 

"I see.." says Austria as he rubs my back in an attempt to clam me down. "Why don't you get cleaned up and you and I will go into town. There are a few things that we will need."

 

Not sure why Austria was quickly to change the subject, I decide to follow his instructions. It beats sitting around the house having everyone ask me if I am okay.

 

About half an hour later, I return to the kitchen to see that Austria has change into his long navy blue coat with a white jabot and black pants.

 

"Are you ready to go?" he asks as he looks over me. I know that he must find what I am wearing, a pair of faded jeans and a white T-shirt, very plain. The sad thing is that I know that if he was Germany or there was a chance of running into Germany, I would  have put more effort into my outfit.

 

"Yeah, I am." I answer.

 

"Good now. Let's get going."

 

After getting into the ca, we drive for about an hour before we come to a small shopping district of a town. Seeing this place makes me wonder if Austria is trying to take my mind off what happen yesterday evening and the events of this morning.

 

"Here we are." Says Austria as he parks the car and opens the driver side door.

 

"I don't feel like shopping." I respond.

 

"Then at least get out and walk around. The exercise will do you some good." Austria respond to my comment.

 

Not wanting to start a fight with the piano loving nation, that I see as a father figure, I figure I exit the car.

 

The two of us walked the busy street, going into various shops, even though I don't really look at anything. Austria does try to talk to me about stuff, but I barely engage in the conversation. He tries to keep this up until noon.

 

"I hate to be rude, Italy but there is something that I need to do." Says Austria as he looks at his pocket watch.

 

"I understand." I answer. Even Austria has things he needs to do other than worry about me  all the time. "I'll just return to the car."

 

"There is no need to rush, so fell free to walk around." replies Austria as he starts to walk off.

 

I do what he says and walk around the district. As I do I come across a fountain. Tossing a coin, I make a wish that will never come true...

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_I don't think I am alone in my home. The reason behind this is that I returned to the room filled with the things that contain hundreds of letters when I remembered that I had left it in a mess in my frustration. When I got there, the room was clean. I know that I could not have done it for I had gone to bed._

_I tried to catch whoever did the cleaning  y leaving messes in other rooms and wait near by, but whenever I hear a noise and run into the room,_ he _had left though another way. I do give chase but each time I round a corner_ he _seems to have disappeared. Since_ he _is not harming anything I will try a different approach and maybe then I will meet_ him.

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

I make it back to the car before Austria but I am not alone for long when Austria returns with a large box. As he slides the box into the back seat, I just look ahead. Normally I would ask about something so big but right now I don't care.

 

After he is finish with the box, Austria climbs into the driver side. Starting up the car, Austria pulls  out of the parking space and starts down the road. As he focuses on the road, I zone out. It is not until Austria stops the car that I recognize where we are. It was where Germany and I would train.

 

"Why are we here?" I question the Austrian.

 

"I thought," Austria answers as he reaches into the box and pulls out a plaque. "it might help you feel better if you set up a few of these at places that mean something to you."

 

Taking the plaque from Austria I exam it. The plaque was made of marble and engraved with the eagle from the German crest. Below the eagle was the quote:

_"The nation which forgets its defenders will be itself forgotten."- Calvin Coolidge_

"Austria..." I say as I look up from the plaque.

 

"I thought these plaques would help you remember the good times you had with Germany." respond Austria.

Leaning forward I embrace him in a hug. "Thank you."

 

Returning the hug to me, Austria says "You're welcome. Now let's get these set up."

 

It takes us a few hours to place the plaques. The first one was set up at Germany's training grounds. The next one we take by Germany's workplace. The people were really nice and place it in one of the glass case the decorate one side of the entrance. We place the third plaque in Germany's home office, on one of the selves of the bookcases. I wonder if Prussia will notice. The fourth one we placed at Germany's favorite land mark. The last one was a little harder to place.... I had to trek through a forest with Austria lagging behind. I was about to snap at him, he kept asking where we were going, when we arrived at the spot.

 

"Why are we here?" Austria asks me as he tries to catch his breath.

 

"This is where I met Germany for the first time during the World War I." I answer.

 

"Wow! I am surprised that you still remember this place."

 

"Germany and I would visit this spot at least once a year. He use to tell me that that day was very important to him. So I would like to place the last plaque here."

 

"I understand."

 

It didn't take much to drive the plaque into the ground. Now with theses plaques, I can visit them and remember the good times.

 

On the trip back to Austria's home we talk a little about Germany. Austria told me about the time Germany tried so hard to keep him from calling me. I in return told him about how Germany kept catching England because the nation stood out too much in my home.

 

 

**_"Memories warm you up from the inside. But they also tear you apart." -Haruki Murakami_ **


	5. chapter 4.2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I don't own Hetalia, Hetaoni or any of its characters. This is only fan fiction. Also there is a few thing that I have change from the storyline to fit my ideas for this story. This story is to help me get over a writer's block so please forgive it for its roughness Warning: Past Character Death.

**_"I had hoped to hear the chords played again one day, without them I'm lost in this nothingness. If a song had to have a colour it would be a mixture of red and pink, forever afraid of vanishing, terrified of the silence that make it." -Tom Whitman._ **

 

I woke this morning to Austria playing a song on his piano. Heading downstairs i join Austria in his piano room.

 

"Good morning, Italy. Did you sleep well?" Austria asks me without stopping his playing.

 

"For once I actually slept pretty good. I did have a dream  but it was nothing bad." I answer as I stretch out the stiffness in my body.

 

"That is good to hear. Hungary was wanting to know if you be up to go shopping again with her when she gets back."

 

"Sure maybe we can get something special for dinner."

 

Seeing my happy mood, Austria returns  his focus to his playing. As for me, I just took a seat and listen to the music, like old times but this time I think about the times I tried to teach Germany to dance. He never got the dance down perfectly like he wanted but I enjoyed dancing with him.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_Today during my exploration of my home, I heard a beautiful sound that reminded me of the sun rise I watch every morning. As I slowly walk towards the door that the sound was coming from, afraid that this sound would disappear like my suppose guardian. Pushing open the door, I was greeted by a room with a wooden floor. At the end of the room was a machine with keys of white and smaller keys of black that decorate the front. As i watch the machine, I can tell that the sounds are coming from it even though no part of it moves._

 

 _As I listen to the music, I felt like my body knew steps to the song that dance from the machine and across the wooden floor. Deciding to follow these_ steps _, I let my body move around the floor. As I glide, spin, and sway across the floor, the feeling that I have done this before come to me. When I focus on this feeling, as I continue my_ steps _, I could swear that it felt like someone was next to me, joining me in my_ movements.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

For some reason as I listen to Austria's music, I got up and started to dance a strange form of waltz. It wasn't until the music stopped that I recognized the feeling that someone was leading me through my dance...

 

Suddenly my heart started to race and my body drains of energy. I fell like I had just spent the last few hours running.

****

**_"Behold the music_ **

**_that is but_ **

**_a dream._ **

**_For I have_ **

**_seen good and_ **

**_I have seen evil_ **

**_And therefore_ **

**_know no death!"-Unknown_ **

 


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note: I don't own Hetalia, Hetaoni or any of its characters. This is only fan fiction. Also there is a few thing that I have change from the storyline to fit my ideas for this story. This story is to help me get over a writer's block so please forgive it for its roughness Warning: Past Character Death.
> 
> Author Note 2: Any Euros to Dollars listed where accurate at the time I type this up. Please over look this if currency rate has change.

**_"All that we see or seen is but a dream with in a dream"-Edgar Allen Poe_ **

_Found my way to the courtyard that I had often seen from the windows of my home. Sadly the door at end of the courtyard was locked, so I can't leave my home. maybe there is a key. I do hope so because I want to visit the town below._

_Anyway since I have made it outside, I decided to have some fun. I made two figures, one shorter than the other. I don't know why though. Once I was done making my_ friends _, I pretended to yell orders at them and then I proceeded to run around the courtyard. For some reason this feels familiar like when I moved around the room the other day. That was until I saw my_ friends _still standing in the same spot that I had left them. Seeing this filled me with so much anger that I attack_ them. _I then proceed to tear_ them _apart until_ they _were the material that I made_ them _from. When I finished with my fit and with outside, my body felt heavy. I have a feeling that tonight I will have a rough time sleeping...._

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

Woke this morning feeling hot and tired, with stiff muscles. I wonder if this has to deal with the weakness I felt yesterday evening. Because of this Austria and Hungary  sent me back to bed. I honesty don't know what caused this...

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

_Woke up today with my body hurting all over and sweating hard. My muscles feel like they are in knots. Maybe I should not have gone outside..._

_Must have fallen asleep because I had a dream._

_In my dream, I am walking though a forest when I come across a wooden crate. It takes  me sometime but I succeed in opening the crate, to find a person inside. When I pull the person out, I can tell that he not only weights less than the dream version of me, but is also shorter. He is wearing a tan uniform and has brown hair. For some reason I can't make out the face, it appears as wiped out blur but I can tell that he is crying. From that point on other images flash before my eyes of me and the crate person with other people, some that I can make out better than others. That is until I see an image of a small child in a maid dress in a field of flowers._

_When I woke up, I was crying and had the feeling that I am forgetting something very important. I don't think I will be leaving bed today..._

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

Woke up a few minutes before everyone else had started to move around the house. It must have been my dream that woken me from my sleep

 

In my dream,  I am back in front of _that mansion_ again, experiencing Germany's death, like most of my nightmares. But instead of ending, like normal, I find myself suddenly flying over the land really fast, until I pause long enough to see that the city of Berlin below me.  Then I shoot across the land again until I land in front of a mountain  with a building on top that has five towers on it covered in darkness.

 

I barely get done writing my dream down in my notebook, that Prussia got me before I headed to Austria's, when Hungary walks into the bedroom. "Italy! You should be resting."

 

"I know I just had this intense dream and I was trying to get it down before I forgot." I answer back.

 

"Really now." Responds Hungary as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Would you like to talk about it?"

 

Prussia must have told her about the dreams that I have had in the past. Some of these dreams would wake me up screaming, and others would leave  me in a depress state. Hungary must be worried of the later, but I can hear the honesty in her voice that she wants to help me. I am not sure if she would understand the dream though because I did not and I am the one that had it. But since I don't have any other options, I decide  to tell her about my dream.

 

After telling, Hungary about my dream, she responded "That is a very interesting dream, Italy. I am sorry to say that I don't recognize the place from your dream."

 

"Maybe if I could draw it, you could place it better."

 

"Yeah, that would work. I'll get you some after breakfast."

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_Woke up to the feeling of my body being stretched. I don't understand this feeling. It makes me feel so weak and tired._

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

So far this week I have spent it in bed. A few doctors have come by to see me but they can't find a reason for my weakness. Most of the doctors say that my weakness  is most likely due to stress. I on the other hand have a feeling that it might be something more.

 

Sadly, this week has been making me think about Germany. I guess Prussia's plan is not working.

 

Anyway, I have tried to draw the castle from my dreams but there is not much to go on because I keep seeing the same thing.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

 _Woke up today, but I am not sure how many days have passed by my body feels strange. When I get up_ _out of my bed it seemed to be smaller. In fact a lot of my home feels smaller. Or is it me? Have I gotten bigger?_

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

Since I feel better now I decide to head downstairs. Once I was on the first floor, I could hear Austria and Hungary talking to someone in the library.

 

Wondering who it was, I open the library door. Austria's library is about three normal rooms big with many selves of books. At one end it is another piano, while that other end is a sitting area that has a coffee table surrounded by large red velvet chairs, in which Austria and Hungary, were sitting in, talking to Prussia.

 

"Italy! Good to see you. How are you doing?" asked Prussia when he noticed my arrival in the room.

 

"I'm doing better." I answer. In a way I am glad to see that he still cares. "Austria and I have done a few things to help me deal with Germany's death."

 

"Yeah, Austria told me about the plagues both of you set up. I even noticed the one you placed in West's office."

 

"I'm glad that you noticed."

 

"Hungary also brought up that you have been drawing again. Can I see your drawings?" Prussia asks me in happy tone.

 

I am a little surprised that Prussia is asking about my sketches and not about the strange weakness I had for a week. Maybe Austria or Hungary told him about what the doctors have told them.

 

"Okay...I guess." I answer not trying to sound nervous which is strange because why would I care that someone sees my drawings. Besides Prussia always enjoys most of my work.

 

Running back up the stairs and into my room, I grab my sketchbook. In my rush, I knock off a few pencils onto the floor, but I will pick them up later.

 

Once I returned to the library, I saw that Prussia had taken a seat in one of the red velvet chairs that Austria had placed in the room.

 

"Here." I say as I hand Prussia my sketchbook.

 

As he flips though the book, I watch him as he would pause at a few pictures. Not all of them are of the castle. In fact a few are of places I had been to or people. There was quite a few of Germany, but in a way it helped me deal with that he was not here anymore. It was not until Prussia flipped to my recent photo of the castle, that I begin to panic inside.

 

"I have seen this before." says Prussia as he focuses on the drawing.

 

"Well, I have been drawing it a lot lately." I respond.

 

"No, I mean that I think I have seen this place in real life."

 

"Really Prussia?" asked Hungary "I can't seem to place it."

 

"I am sure of it." Said Prussia. "Italy can I have this drawing? Maybe I can ask a few other nations if they have seen this place."

 

"Okay, I think." I answer in a reluctant tone. I am a little afraid that I may never see my drawing again.

 

"Thanks, Italy." I hear Prussia respond as he carefully removes the image from my sketchbook. "I'll put it in a frame later so it doesn't get damage as I show it around."

 

Hearing this did cheer me up a little.

 

"So Prussia, what brought you here?" I ask. In a way I hoped that he was here not because of me. Even he needs to move on without me dragging him back into the past.

 

"Oh well, I am here because I have business with Austria and his boss later this afternoon. I decided to come early to see how everyone was doing."

 

So I am not the main reason for his visit. For some reason this makes me feel better. I know that Prussia has more important things  to be focusing on like _his_ country.

 

"Hey Italy, " I hear Hungary call out, pulling me out of  my thoughts. "Since Austria is going to be busy later, would you like to go into town with me?"

 

"Sure, why not." I answer. It has been a little over a week since I went to town with Austria.

 

"Then go get cleaned up and we'll head out shortly after that."

 

Nodding  at Hungary's suggestion, I exit the library and head back upstairs once again. Running into my room I grab a pair of jeans and a shirt. I know it is not my best clothes but I am sure that Hungary will not care. I then run into the bathroom and turn on the hot water. After adjusting it to the temperature I like I pull the lever  that makes the water come out of the shower head. I then step into the shower.

 

Not sure how long I was in the shower, all that I know is that I didn't run out of hot water but the room is full of steam and the large mirror that is behind the two sinks is fogged up with condensation when I turn it off. Grabbing one of the towels from its hanging spot on the towel rack, I wrap it around my waist and step out of the shower.

 

The steam makes the room warm which is good concerning that it is late fall/ early winter. The only problem that this poses is that the mirror is fogged up. Grabbing a hand towel, I wipe the condensation off the reflective surface and got the shock of my life.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_After my morning ritual of watching the sunrise, which running to the top of the tower has gotten easier now that my body had gotten bigger, I decided that I need to get cleaned up. It  had probity been a  week since my last bath._

 

_Heading back into the main part of my home, I walk along the wooden corridor until I come to the oak door of the bathroom_

 

_Pushing open the door, I step into the bathroom and take a look a the large tub inside. The room is very plain compared to the rest of the rooms I have explored, like it wasn't completed after the original owner installed the tub. The first time I had used the tub I was so afraid of drowning that I barely let go of the side, but now with my new size, I know that I don't have to worry about that._

 

_Turning the knob, I watch water pour out of the mouth of the swan shape faucet to fill the tub below it. After the tub is filled to my liking, I turn off the water and climb in._

 

_After scrubbing myself clean, I jump out and drain the large tub._

 

_As I was getting dress in some new clothes, that I believe that my guardian left for me in my room, when I hear the sound of feet in the hallway. Ignoring my shirt, I throw open the door and run out of the bathroom. Giving chase to the sound of feet on the wooden floor, I run down the hall until I lose the sound._

 

_Taking a deep breath to clam my heart down, I look around the area I was in. that was when I saw movement in a mirror. Walking over to the mirror, I saw what looked like a hand towel wiping it from the other side. It wasn't until I saw a face with short brown hair with a curl on the left side of it and brown eyes freak out at the sight of me that I realized something was wrong. the face then suddenly disappeared as quickly as it had appeared. I hoped I did not hurt the person in someway._

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

My screaming must have drawn the attention of everyone downstairs because I found myself on the hall floor when the bathroom door behind me opened up.

 

"Italy, what is wrong?" Austria asks me as he lower himself to my side.

 

"Umm...Umm..." I stutter as I try to gather  my thoughts. Should I tell them the truth, that I saw Germany in the mirror or make up some lie?

 

Deciding that a half-truth was the way to go, I answer "I thought that I saw someone other than me in the mirror."

 

"What? Are you sure?" ask Austria as he place a hand on my forehead to check my temperature.

 

"Yeah! Are you sure that the heat and maybe an insect made you think you saw someone?" said Prussia as he noticed the steam still coming out of the bathroom.

 

Looking at the other three nations, I could tell what answer they wanted to hear and the answer that I should give to keep them from thinking that I was going insane. On top of that I did not want them to think that I was reverting back to the way that I was shortly after our escape from _the mansion._ "Yeah, you're right. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle everyone."

 

"It's okay dear. Even I have had moments when I saw something that wasn't there." respond Hungary.

 

Hearing Mrs. Hungary speak made me realize that I was still on the floor naked expect for the towel wrapped around my waist. This caused my face to urn bright red. If there was one thing that Grandpa Rome made sure that Romano and I understand was that one should never be naked around women unless it was your lover. After scrambling to pick myself up without flashing anything to the others (mainly Hungary) and slamming the bathroom door close, I called out "I'll be ready in a few." which I could hear Prussia and Hungary snickering at my actions.

 

Glancing at the mirror to make sure that the face I had seen was gone, I then grabbed my clothes and put them on.

 

After spending a few minutes to make sure my hair wasn't a mess, even though I did not care about what I was wearing, I didn't want people to think I was a complete slob, I open the door to find that Hungary was still there.

 

"You didn't have to wait for me." I comment as I shove my hands into my pockets.

 

"Well, Austria and Prussia have already left to their job, and I had nothing else to do." respond Hungary.

 

Seeing the point of what Hungary had said I just nodded.

 

"Well, let's get going then." Hungary says in a happy tone when she saw my nod.

 

We arrived at the same town that I had gone shopping with Austria little over a week ago. I was glad to see that there was a few new stores since that time. It made me feel good  to see that someone was able to live their dreams.

 

Now shopping with Hungary is different that shopping with Austria. Hungary likes to go into clothes stores, hobby stores, and toy stores (She has a weakness for stuff toys). Austria, on the other hand, prefers the music store, the local game store, and not really surprising the tea shop. Even though they both like taking me to different stores, I still miss shopping with Germany.  Germany would let me drag him into the toy store, then join me play with the toys, the pet store, then explain why we don't need a puppy even though I could tell he like the puppy, and the art store, where he would listen to me explain the difference between the shades of colors. I am pretty sure that the others would just find all of that boring.

 

"Hey, Italy." Hungary calls out, bring me out of my thoughts, pointing to the shop behind her, "Would you like to go in here?"

 

Looking at the store, I noticed that it was a cooking shop that specialized in rare brand name cooking utensils. Even though I do enjoy cooking I wasn't in the mood to look at objects that less expense utensils do the same job.

 

"If it is okay, I would like to go into a different store." I answer.

 

"Alright, then." responded Hungary. "Let's meet at the fountain before lunch then."

 

"Okay, that sounds like a good idea." I answer back.

 

I stand in front of the store as I watch Hungary walk into the shop. After a few minutes, I start walking down the street. For the most part, I ignored the stores and people who I passed by. That was until I saw an oil painting in the counter of my eye.

 

Taking a few steps back, I turned to face the painting, that share the store window with two other paintings. Taking a better look at the painting, my heart started to race. I recognized the image in the artwork: it was a painting of the castle from my dreams!

 

Shoving open the store's door, I ran inside. This startled the store owner, who was working on a painting  of his own.

 

"Can I help you sir?" he said in a slight panic tone.

 

Looking at the owner, who had brown hair with a few white hairs mixed in and dark blue eyes behind a pair of glasses. I could see that I had startled the poor man.

 

"Sorry, I got a little excited when I saw the painting in the window. I have a few questions about it." I answer back in a calm voice. I didn't want to get thrown out when the owner might have the answers to my dreams.

 

"Which one sir? There is three paintings in my window."

 

"The one that is of the castle. Where did the artist get his inspiration for it?"

 

"Well, the artist got his inspiration from the real place."

 

"What? The castle is real." I say in an excited tone.

 

"Yes, in fact one can go see the outside of it. Unfortunately it is not open to the public."

 

"So what is it called and where can I find it?"

 

At first, I was afraid that the owner might not answer my questions because he thought I must be crazy to be interested in such a place.

 

"Well, the place is called Neuschwanstien Castle (Schloss Neuschwanstien) and it is found in Bavaria, Germany."

 

 

**_"A dream you dream alone is only a dream. A dream you dream together is reality."-John Lennon_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italy and Germany's adventure continue in Hetaoni: Un Sogno Che Si Avvera?


	7. Chapter 6

**_"to travel is worth any cost or sacrifice."-Elizabeth Gilbert_ **

 

It has been a week since my discovery in the oil painting gallery but instead of running off to the castle, I have decided to take this serious. I couldn't just disappear from Austria's home, in the outskirts of Vienna, the other nations would think that I had finally gone off the deep end. So I came up with a plan.

 

The first step is to get some extra money. I know that paying for transportation alone will be expense. There is also food, lodging, and any other expenses. So that is why I am going to talk to Romano about getting some extra cash at the world meeting in two days.

 

Once I have the money, I am going to grab my bag, and sneak off during the night. Then I am going to catch the trains that will take me from Vienna to Füssen, the start of my journey.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

 _Today I went back to the court yard. I was not surprise that the broken pieces of my friends are gone. It must be the guardian doing this stuff. Lately I have been upset at_ him _. I have often heard_ him _moving around but when I try to see_ him, he _is always gone. I have even watch_ him _, though a window go outside the castle through the door on the other end of the court yard. Why can't I meet_ him _and why will_ he _not let me go outside?_

 

_Walking over to the door, I run my hands over the wooden door. Grabbing the iron handle, I pull on it but the door doesn't even wiggle. Seeing this just makes me more angry. Turning to face the main part of my home, I yell on top of my lungs, "Let me go! I want out of here! Let me see the outside!" I repeat my yelling until my throat starts to feel raw but I am not sure that my pleads are heard._

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

"Hey Italy! Long time no see!" I hear America call out.

 

It had been since the last meeting, in early February, that I had been seen by the other nations, other than Prussia, Austria, Hungary, and my brother, Romano. It is not that I dislike the other nations, but I see no point for me to be there when Romano is running our country now. In fact, Romano is doing a wonderful job. Maybe I should have gave him my position a long time ago...

 

"It's good to see you too." I say as I turn to face America. Since the last time I saw him, I could tell that he had lost some weight. "You've been working out lately?'

 

"Why yes!" Said America happily, "I got tried of people talking about how chunky I was behind my back."

 

I was not sure if America said that to cheer me up but it was nice of him to show me that I was not the only one with personal problems.

 

"Whatever makes you happy, America. For the record, I always thought that you looked fine."

 

"Thank you, Italy." America responds with a smile. "So what has been happening with you?"

 

Noticing the time, I started walking down the hall with America at my side before answering. "Well, as of lately, I have been staying at Austria's house."

 

"Why?"

 

"Prussia thought it would be a good idea if I saw other nations." I answer as I look at the floor.

 

"I see..." said America as he moved his sight from me to look at something else for a few minutes before returning his gaze to me, "If you get tired of Austria, do feel free to visit me. I am sure that I could get some time off."

 

"That would be... nice." I respond. I have not been in the Untied States very often, so there is a lot there for me to see.

 

"Great! Just call me when you are ready to visit." replied America as he reached out and grab the door handle. As he opens the door, I am greeted by several nations happy to see me. This causes the meeting to start late.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_Went to the library for some reason today. About once every two months, I get this strange urge to sit at the table in the library and just listen to the sound of my home. A few times I swear that I could hear many different voices speaking. This time though, I am going to do something different._

 

_Walking into the library, I approach one of the bookcases. Looking at the various titles, I pull out a few of the books out and set them on the table. I then select one from the stack and began to read. Reading these books did not help me with my desire to go outside. These books describe far away places that I will never get to see if I do not find someway to escape._

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

Do to my sudden arrival, I caused the meeting to start late. None of the nations seemed to mind though. Also during the meeting some of the nations would try to talk to me during  someone else's speech or topic. It felt a little chaotic to me. I knew that if Germany was there he would keep the meeting on course. One of the many things that I miss about him.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_When I saw the setting sun through the library window, I decided that I was done for the day. I gently placed my books back into a stack at the end of the table. I have a feeling that my guardian prefers this than me putting them back myself._

 

_Leaving the library, I start to head to my room but I am distracted by the setting sun in one of windows in the hall. I so want to go outside. I want to see the world._

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

After eight long hours, the meeting is finally over. I know that I didn't have to pay attention with Romano now in charge, but it does not hurt for me to know what is going on in the world.

 

" _Ciao, fratello._ (Hello, brother.) Nice to see you." I say as I approach Romano, who was standing next to Spain.

 

"Veneziano! Good to see you. How has Austria and Hungary been treating you?" asks Spain, who seemed very happy that I had singled them out.

 

"Hey Bastard! He was talking to me!" replied  my brother angry as he punch Spain in the stomach. He didn't hit Spain very hard even though Spain still respond to the punch. "So how are things?"

 

"Things are getting better. I guess Prussia's and your plan is working." I answer.

 

"How so if you don't mind me asking?"

 

I then told my brother about what Austria had brought me and what we did with them. I also told him about what Austria had told me: _To remember the good times with Germany and not only his death._ I then told him about how I started drawing for fun again.

 

"That is good to hear. I am glad that you are feeling better." says Romano with a smile.

 

"Same here." Said Spain, "So do you think that you will be able to attend our wedding in the spring?"

 

"Of course! I wouldn't miss it." I answer.

 

"Did you even have to ask. You know my brother." responded Romano.

 

"I hate to change the subject, Romano but I need to ask for some money."

 

"Don't you have enough in your back account? You have not been shopping that much."

 

"I have only €369.40 _(Around $500)."_

 

"What! Why do you have so little?"

 

"Well, I haven't gotten pain since I switched my control to you. Plus I have been unemployed since."

 

"I see.... So why the sudden need of cash?"

 

"Since, I will be visiting other nations, I thought I might chip in on food, gas and other things."

 

"Oh, I get it. Don't want to be a moocher for once." Said Romano as he waves his hand back and forth. "So how much you want?"

 

"Ummm.... Whatever you can spare?" I answer as I look down at my hands. I was afraid that if I keep eye contact with Romano, I might spill the beans on my plans.

 

Reaching into his bag, Romano pulls out his wallet. As I watch he opens it and then removes his checkbook. "Will a thousand Euros _(around $1356.60)_ do?"

 

This surprises me. I wasn't suspecting him to willing hand over so much money. "That is a lot. It should be more than enough."

 

During my research a train ride from Vienna to Füssen will cost me around € 129.29 _(around $175)._ That was one way though, so I need about € 258.58 _(around $350)_ plus maybe two hundred for food. ( _around $270.72)_ Then again I don't know what I will find at the castle.

 

"Well, I am not using it and if it helps you in anyway that makes me happy." says Romano with a slight blush.

 

Hearing this and seeing my brother's face makes he happy, so I hug him. "Thank you, Romano."

 

"You're welcome. Now enough with the hugging."

 

Pulling away from the hug, I can see that everyone, who has not left yet, are looking at us. Tearing out the check, Romano hands it to me. "Now if this check is not deposited by the end of the week, I am cancelling it."

 

"Okay, I understand."

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_Dark clouds have gathered over my home. These clouds moved in during the night, so I was not able to see the sun this morning. I wonder if these clouds are a foreshadowing of future events._

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

Following my brother's warning, I had the check in the bank the next day. Once it cleared with Romano's bank and with my bank, I knew what I need to do next...

 

"Hungary? Can I use your computer?" I ask her as I walk into the kitchen.

 

Looking up from the meal she was making for us. "Sure, you can. May I ask what for?"

 

"I am a little bored and thought I could kill a few hours surfing the web." I lie to her. If she should find out what I want to do she might stop me.

 

"I understand. If you like I could bring you lunch in the computer room."

 

"Yes, thank you." I answer as I leave the kitchen and headed to Austria's and Hungary's computer room.

 

Once the computer is up and running, I open up the web browser and began my search. It didn't take me long to find my train tickets. I ended up having to buy multiple tickets in order to reach my destination. One of the tickets is just for a short distance, but I am not sure where to reach Wien Westbahnhof railway station from Austria's home.

 

After I order my tickets from the website, I clear my web browser history, something that Prussia had taught me. I know that once I disappear, the others will look for me and notice the train tickets purchase on my bank statements, but I don't want them to know where I am going. Plus I want to make sure that I have them for tomorrow. After I make it to the train station, I will withdraw more money.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

 _It has gotten colder outside and the cold is slowly entering my home. At first I had hope that it would get to cold, so that my guardian would have to let me out. But instead I woke to a fire going in the ivory white marble fireplace. Piled next to one of the swan figures, that decorate the front  of the fireplace, is a large stack of wood with a note sitting on top. When I read it, it doesn't make any sense. What does_ Iam paullisper, princeps _mean?_

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

Spent the day carefully pack a bag without Austria or Hungary knowing. It was a little hard getting some food from the kitchen without them noticing. Austria is very picky about eating in the bedrooms and Hungary often moves through the house doing various things, so she might catch me. The reason for the food was to keep me from spending all my money on snacks. It is mid-afternoon when I finally get the bag packed to my liking.

 

It is finally 11:30 p.m. when the house falls silent. Austria and Hungary have gone to their own rooms. (I wonder if they ever shared a room.) As for the workers, they have gone home for the day. To keep them from suspecting anything, I pretended to not feel well and gone to bed.

 

Slowly opening my bedroom's door, I stick my head out, I look both ways to make sure that no one was up because I did not want to run into someone and have to explain why I am dressed with my heavy winter coat  and military boots on. Seeing no one, I slid out of the room before gently closing the door behind me.

 

Walking down the upstairs hall quitely was not that hard. The real challenge was the stairs. The stairs are part of the original floor plan so they are loose from the past decades of use. Plus the handrail is loose and always squeaks when in use. To avoid making any noise, I take each step one at a time and avoid use of the handrail. This took longer than I had hoped.

 

After I reach the ground floor, I knew that walking would be easier because there are no loose floor boards. But I still have to be careful. Moving across the floor, happy for once I am not at Prussia's motion detecting home, I approach the front door.

 

Slowly turning the lock, I unlock the door. Hearing the click of the lock, I pause for a moment to listen to the sounds of the house. Since there was no sound of anyone moving around, I open the door and slip into the night.

 

The train station in Stephansplatz is closed when I get there but then again it is two in the morning when I arrive. Pulling out a blanket from my bag, I wrap it around myself and fall into a light sleep as I wait for morning.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_I had a strange dream last night:_

 

_In my dream I am looking out at the valley from my tower, when a colossal size sliver snake slithers across the valley as straight as an arrow. On its sides is a row of glassy scales that reflect the sun._

_The beast continues to slither across the valley until its tail lines up with my home. That is when it comes to a stop and part of the tail separates from the main part and slides to the end. Light then floods from the 'inside' and a figure moves in front of the light._

 

_And that is when I wake up. What does the dream mean?_

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

I am woken by the sounds of the city waking up. As I rub the sleep from the eyes, I can hear people setting up shop and cars moving to deliver goods to places in the city. Standing up, I stretch out the kinks in my back and see that the service desk is opening.

 

Walking up, to the counter, I pull out my I.D. card and the ticket receipt, that I had printed out from the computer.

 

"Hello sir. How can I help you?" said the lady, behind the counter.

 

Placing my I.D. and the receipt on the counter, I say. "Yes, I have some tickets reserved under the name Veneziano."

 

Watching the lady take my I.D. and the receipt she types my _name_ in the computer as she looks for my purchase.

 

"Looks like everything is in order." she says as she pulls out my tickets and hands them to me. "Your first train will arrive at 9:00. Enjoy your trip."

 

"Thank you. " I say as I turn away from her and start walking to my train platform. It doesn't take me long to find it. With a few minutes to spare, I buy a small coffee as I wait for my train.

 

I get on my train with no problems. It barely settles in that I am one trip to an unknown place by myself, when I have to get off in order to abroad my next train. Stepping off the train, I step onto Wien Westbahnhof railway station, which is the starting point of the West railway and is used by trains to travel to Salzburg, Frankfort, Zurich, Budapest, and my next destination Munich.

 

As I wait for my train to arrive at the platform, I over hear someone complaining about the cost of stuff in the station. This reminds me that I have not withdraw any extra cash. looking around I find an ATM with no trouble. As I collect my cash from the machine, I over hear some Germans talking about the weather. They say that there is a chance of snow in Germany but I did not catch where. Before I could get more information, I hear the announcer over the speaker that my train has arrived on the platform. Running from the ATM, I rush to the train. After handing my ticket to the collector, I settle down into one of the many seats.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_Small white flakes have started to fall from the sky. I believe they are called snowflakes. As I watch the snowflakes fall from the sky, I also notice that the flakes are collecting on the ground in the form of snow._

 

_As I watch the snow, I can see it get more intense. When the snow starts to block my view, I get the feeling that there is something I have forgotten..._

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

I must have fallen asleep on the train because I am waken by an announcement about the snow on the tracks and that all train out of Munich are suspended for now. Hearing this made me start panicking. By the time I get off the train I was in a frenzy. I never have been good with stress when things don't go my way.

 

Sitting down on a bench, I try to calm down. _'I don't know what to do'_ I think and that doesn't help me calm down. I have no way back to Austria. Plus on top of that if they have found out that I am missing, they still don't know where I am.

 

 _"Entschuldigen Sie, Sir, aber sind Sie okay?"_ (Excuse me, sir but are you okay?)

 

Looking up, I see a tall German with black hair and blue eyes looking down at me. He must have noticed my tears.

 

"Excuse me, sir but are you okay?" the German asks again, this time in English so I can understand him better.

 

"Not really." I answer.

 

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that." said the German as he remains standing in front of me.

 

"I need to get to Füssen, but now the trains are stalled and I can't get a hold of anyone in Füssen to come get me."

 

"Well, I am traveling in that direction. I could take you to about forty-two minutes out of Füssen because my destination is before yours."

 

Hearing this did make me happier. "Thank you...."

 

"Volker Edlenkrieger."

 

"Thank you, Volker."

 

"You're welcome. It is not any trouble for me." Volker says as I stand up.

 

"It still means a lot to me for your help." I respond as he leads me to his car.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_Had the same dream as last night about the silver snake. This time the dream continued as the figure blocking the light starts to walk towards my home. When the figure reaches my home all the doors suddenly unlock and fly open._

 

_That is where I wake up. If the figure is my key to escaping to the outside world then he hopes he shows up soon._

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

The roads are rough but that doesn't seem to bother Volker. Just like Germany, the young German has no trouble navigating these snow covered roads. It must be something that comes from living in a country where it often snows.

 

At first, I do try to conversante with Volker. We talk about why we are in the area. When I answer his question to why I am traveling to Füssen, I tell him that I am visiting family in the town. Volker does mention that it is nice that I am willing to travel, but I wonder what I would say if I had told him was going to the castle in that area. When the snow starts to pick up and the roads start looking really bad, I decide to quite down so Volker can focus on his driving. In the end it takes us over an hour to get to Volker's home, but I can not complain because Volker could have left me at the train station. Instead he decided to help a stranger and in doing so got me closer to my goal.

 

"Thank you for the ride." I say as I open the car door and jump into the snow, in which I sink down into until it covers my shoes. This makes my toes cold but I need to move on if I am going to find lodging for the rest of the night.

 

"Hey, Veneziano." Volker calls out when he sees me leaving his car and his driveway. "You can stay here if you need someplace for the night."

 

"No, thank you." I answer after I turn to face the German. "You have already done enough."

 

"But the next town is not for quite a few kilometers." respond Volker, "You will most likely freeze before reaching any other place."

 

If what Volker says is true the I do have no place to go. I have to stay at Volker's even though I do not want too.

 

"But will that cause problems with the rest of your family?"

 

"Once I explain why you are here, I am sure they will not mind."

 

"Okay, you convinced me." I say with a smile.

 

"Then come on." replied Volker.

 

Picking up my feet, I run to join Volker, before we walk up to the front door.

 

Just like Volker had said, once he explain my situation to his parent, they were also willing to help. The Edlenkriegers were very nice to me during my stay. Not only did they give me a room for the night but also a nice German meal. It had been sometime since I have ate such a meal. Often Prussia is to busy to cook and I am only good at making Italien meals.

 

"Thanks again for your kindness." I say as I head into the bedroom.

 

"You're welcome." Responds Mrs. Edlenkrieger, Volker's mother. "Will you be heading out tomorrow?"

 

"Yes, I need to get to my destination soon."

 

"Well then at least take these." says Mr. Edlenkrieger, Volker's father, as he hands me a pair of boots. "These will help you more than your current boots."

 

The man is right. My military boots are made for more warmer weather of Italy, so they don't keep the cold  and ice out very well. The boots that I have just gotten will be more useful in my trip across Germany.

 

"Thank you, sir. I will make sure to use these in the morning." I say as I look at the black set of boots.

 

"You're welcome. Good luck on your journey. " replies the man as I step into the room.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_Went outside to the courtyard to check out the snow. Even though I have read about people playing in it, I do not. For some reason, there feels like something or someone is missing. So instead, I just stand there looking a the uncorrupted blanket of white._

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

It is the middle of the night when I wake up from a nightmare. At first, I fall into a slight panic and flee the bedroom that I had been sleeping in. It is not until I enter the living room that I remember where I am.

 

"Can't sleep?" I hear a voice.

 

Looking around I notice that Mr. Edlenkrieger is awake and sitting in one of the chairs by their fireplace.

 

"Yeah. " I answer, "I had a bad dream."

 

"Can I ask about what?"

 

"I had a dream about a friend the had died."

 

"I see...." said Volker's father as he made a motion for me to take a seat next to him. "Would you like to talk about it?"

 

"Well my friend ....he died in front of me." I say quietly.

 

"Oh...sorry for your lost." responds the man. Most people when they hear this assume I mean a car accident or some nasty event. But what can I tell the humans, that my lover died because of a haunted manison and me. "I don't know about you and your friend but I do know what it is like to loose soemone important....." From the pause I can tell that it most have been someone very important to Mr. Edlenkrieger. "My twin brother died in front of me."

 

"I'm sorry." I say. I have forgotten that I am not the only one that has lost someone.

 

"It was a long time ago. My brother and I had attend this concert years ago. By the time the band was suppose to be over it was going to be dark. Since we had to be back home so we could go to our grandparents the next day, we tried to leave early. Because of this there was no police out in the area yet to watch traffic or drunk drivers coming from the concert. There was this drunk driver that came racing down the road as we were crossing and slammed into my brother. The impact killed my brother instantly but I saw the whole event as it happen."

 

Noticing another pause, I could tell that Volker's father had something on his mind and I did not want to disturb him.

 

"It was hard." he said starting to talk again, "One never gets over a death of a love one. What is worse is when people told me joust to move on. I just wanted to scream at them or punch them in the face. "

 

"I understand that feeling." I say quietly.

 

"But when I missed my brother and even now there are days that I miss him, all I try to do is to remember the fun that we had together."

 

"My _'father'_ told me something similar and I try to follow his advice."

 

"Your father is a smart man." Says Mr. Edlenkrieger before he falls silent. We remain silent for a few long minutes before he speaks again. "It is getting late we should return to bed."

 

When I awake in the morning, despite waking up during the night, feeling quite good. I don't know if what Mr. Edlenkrieger told me help or not but it was nice to be reminded that I am not the only one to loose a love one.

 

Stretching the sleep out of my body, I then get up and quickly make the bed, so at least I helped in some way.

 

After I am finished with the bed, I then pull out some clean clothes from my bag and get dress. Instead of putting on my normal boots, I put on the boots that Mr. Edlenkrieger had gave me last night. They are a little loose around the sides but that should not be to much of a problem.

 

Walking out of the bedroom and down the hall, I head to the front door. As I pause at the door to unlock it, I notice a plastic bag with a note that has my _'name'_ on it, sitting on the end of table in the foyer. Removing the note from the bag, I read that Mrs. Edlenkrieger had prepared me something to eat. Opening the bag, I see some bread, cheese, fruit, and three bottles of water. Seeing this makes me fell a little sad that there is so little for me to do, in order to repay their kindness. So I write "Thank you for everything." on the back of the note and leave a hundred Euros (About $135.79) on the table where they can find it.

 

After leaving the Edlenkriegers' household, I start on my trip. I try to stay be the road as I walk. This is to make it easier for me to travel. I walk for a few hours before a farmer heading into Füssen gives me a lift. I wonder why so many people are willing to help me? Does destiny know that I want to go to Neuschwanstien Castle?

 

When I arrive at Füssen, I am surprised at how small of a town an important place to me is. There is no need for me to rent a car to travel the town. Looking around, I try to find a hotel because for all that I know I could be staying for a couple of days. Noticing the sign hanging above the street, I step into the building.

 

"Hello?" I call out when I see the lobby is empty, there is no one at the desk.

 

Hearing the sound of feet running down the stairs that are to the right of me.

 

 _"Entschuldigung!"_ (Sorry!) says a female as she comes down the stairs.

 

"It's okay. I know that places like this can get busy." I say in English so she can understand that I do not speak German very well.

 

"Thank you for understanding. Some guest can be such a pain. And what is sad is it is someone from my own country." she says as she moves to be behind the counter. "So how can I help you?"

 

"I'll be needing a room if you have any."

 

"I do have one room but it is meant for two though. I will charge you for the price of a single room though."

 

"That will do fine."

 

"Okay then. Do you know how long you be staying?"

 

"Sorry but no." I did not even think about how long my search of the castle could take. It could be days, weeks or even months. "Can I pay for two days up front and if that is oaky? If I need to stay longer I can pay then."

 

"That will be find." said the lady as she pulled out a room key. "Will you be paying in cash or card?"

 

"Cash." I answer as I pull out a few hundred Euros bills, that I had gotten early, out of my wallet.

 

After paying for my room, I headed up the stairs and to my room. Using the key to unlock my room, I step into it.

 

The room was painted in a pale almost white brown. On one was a large window that had a view of the town. Inside the room was a nightstand, a dresser, and a small wooden table. A red carpet covered part of the wooden floor and on top of the carpet was a king size bed.

 

Looking out the window, I could see that the near by mountain tops were blocked from view by the thick grey snow clouds. Because of this I could not see where Neuschwanstien castle was in relationship to where I am staying.

 

Heading back downstairs to the lobby, I knew that I would have to ask about the castle if I was going to find it. I know that the best way to get information is to talk to the locals. So when I saw that the staff woman was still at the desk, I approached her.

 

"Excuse me." I say to get her attention away from the bookkeeping.

 

"Yes?" How can I help you?" She asks as she looks up from her books, adjusting the pair of reading glasses on her face. This reminds me of when I saw Germany with his glasses on when he had to do research for some paperwork.

 

"I was wondering if you knew where Neuschwanstien Castle is in relationship to here?"

 

"It is not really hard to find." She answers as she reaches under the counter and pulls out a map. "If you follow this road," She points it out on the map "And follow it for 450 kilometers (Around 2.8 miles) you should not miss it."

 

"Thank you."

 

"Oh just to let you know the inside of the castle is not open to the public. So if you do go up there, there is not much to do." She informs me but I already know that from the painting shop owner.

 

"I would still like to see the castle. I am hoping that it will inspire my art work." I lie to her.

 

"I see. Well, here, you can have this map and here is a car to a taxi if you need it." She says as  she hands me a map and a business card.

 

"Thank you." I say back as I pocket the business card and the map.

 

During lunch, I study the map more closely. This makes me realize that the castle is on top of the mountain and the road there is very steep. Add the snow on top of that makes the road dangerous, so I am going to travel on foot. So it is going to take me about forty-five minutes (About 20 minutes per mile)  to get there.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_Clouds surround my home. I wonder if it will snow again._

 

_Anyway, for some reason I feel energize. More than when I woke up to the new size of my body. Also I keep glancing towards the town like I keep expecting someone to come from there._

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

Walking up the mountain is hard but the snow makes it hard. It collects on my shoes and some times there is ice under the snow making me slide a little. I was lucky quite often that I did not fall. I think that Germany would have been very proud of me for not giving up and continuing on instead. Because of the snow it took longer than the forty-five minutes that I had predicted just to have Neuschwanstien Castle come into my view.

 

The castle stood tall on its mountain top, the white stone walls and towers stood out against the dark grey of the snow clouds, its blueish-grey tower roofs seemed to jab at the clouds. As I got closer to the castle, I could see the red bricks of the castle's entrance. I really wished that I had brought a camera this place is beautiful....

 

A couple of minutes later, I came up to the entrance of the castle....

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_I saw someone! From the upper windows of my home, I saw the person come through the edge of the tree line. Why he came here is one of many questions, but I could careless of. Somebody is here! A new friend! Not wanting to wait to meet him, I take off running, hoping to met him in the courtyard before he gets frustrated and leaves!_

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

The entrance is manly red with a tan stone archway, with a crest held by two lions towards the top. At both ends of the entrance are two stone towers made of the same stone as the rest of the castle. The edges were the walls and the roof tops meet are small square pillars. Covering the archway doorway is a large wooden door covered in metal bars.

 

Running my hands over the door, I can feel the outlines of a smaller door hatch. As I exam it closer, I find the keyhole and the doorknob. Picking this lock will take time.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_Running down a marble staircase, I enter a corridor covered in red tiles. Why haven't I been to this section before? No time to think, I need to get to the courtyard. Opening the door at the end, I enter the courtyard. At the far end, I could see the door slowly opening. Seeing this I took off on my top speed to be at the door when it fully opened._

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

The lock of the door was very old, so I took sometime to pick it. I did not want to destroy something with historical significance. Once I had the door unlocked, I slowly started to push it open. My reason behind this is because I don't know what is behind the door. It could be one of those _things_ (Steves) that had invaded my dreams in order to lure me here to finish me off because I was the one that was suppose to die, not Germany.

 

As I push the door open I could hear the sound of the snow being crushed under the weight of someone's or something's feet.

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

_With the door now fully open I see another person for the first time._

 

_He is shorter than me but not by much, maybe a few centimeters. He has short brown hair, with a curl on the left side of his head, and his eyes are of an amber color. He is dressed in a heavy blue coat with a tan set of gloves and scarf. He looks very familiar, like I have met him before._

 

_Extending a hand in a friendly gesture I said....._

 

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

(.....)

 

On the other side of the door, I was greeted by......................... Germany! At first I did not believe my eyes. It had to be a trick.

 

That was until the Germany look alike spoke in a very familiar voice as he extended his hand. "Hello! My name is Ludwig. It is nice to meet you."

 

 

**_"Journeys end in lovers meeting, every wise man's son doth know."-William Shakespeare._ **

****

Italy and Germany's adventure continue in **_Hetaoni: Un Sogno Che Si Avvera?_**


End file.
